1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a Quad-structure (quadruple structure) cable to be used in a cabling system of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cable used in a cabling system of a computer has a disadvantage in that the cable is thick, hard and heavy because a pair-stranded structure is employed in the cable. Although it may be thought that this is an improved Quad-structure, the Quad-structure of the cable tends to get out of shape so that the quantity of near-end crosstalk increases, whereby the conventional cable is below the standards necessary for a cabling system of a computer.
As described above, the pair-stranded structure has a disadvantage in that the cable is thick, hard and heavy whereas the Quad structure as to performance is below the standards or requirements necessary for a cabling system of a computer.